The present invention relates to a steel toy disk, and more particularly to a steel toy disk having a raised or depressed central portion formed through punching, and thereby produce a three-dimensional effect on patterns or designs printed on an upper surface of the steel toy disk.
A general steel toy disk is a flat member having patterns or designs printed on an upper surface thereof and includes a curled and upward protruded rim. Children are attracted to the printed patterns or designs to collect and play the steel toy disk. The steel toy disk is conventionally a flat disk and the patterns or designed printed thereon do not create a three-dimensional effect. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a steel toy disk having printed patterns or designs that produce a three-dimensional effect to increase the value and recreational effect of the steel toy disk.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a steel toy disk having printed patterns or designs that produces a three-dimensional effect. To achieve the above and other objects, the steel disk toy of the present invention has patterns or designs printed on an upper surface thereof, and includes a curled and upward protruded rim and a raised central portion formed through punching. A top of the raised central portion is located between a bottom of the steel toy disk and a top of the curled rim. The raised central portion produces a three-dimensional effect on the printed patterns or designs, and gives the steel toy disk an increased structural strength to protect the steel toy disk from deformation under impact of an external force.